


Late Night Talks

by agirlcalledbauki



Category: Glee
Genre: Getting Back Together, M/M, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:54:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3380552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlcalledbauki/pseuds/agirlcalledbauki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally back together, Kurt and Blaine discuss wedding plans (slightly inspired by spoilers for 6x08)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Talks

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy. Yay?

They end up snuggled in Blaine's bed, Kurt being the big spoon with Blaine in his arms. They don't talk, until Kurts grip gets slightly tighter.

"Blaine?"

"Mhh?"

"Do you still want to get married?"

It's Blaines turn to freeze for a moment. They are back together for - he checks the clock on the bedside table - 4 hours. Of course Blaine knows the answer, but he also remembers that the stress over the wedding was the reason for their break up. But then again, it's Kurt...

"You know... I would love too, but we probably shouldn't rush it"

"Yeah, you're probably right", Kurt answers and hugs his boyfriend from behind.

It's once again quiet in the room, except for the shuffling of their covers. Blaine tries to keep it inside. He really doesn't want to start a discussion about the topic, but it is nagging inside of him. Courage, he thinks to himself, before he dares to speak again.

"Kurt?"

"Mhh?"

"Do you still want to get married?" 

Kurt doesn't immediately answer and it feels like forever, until he finally does.

"I do..I mean really. We lost our way so many times, and I just want to be able to call you mine officially forever", Kurt whispers. "But two weddings in such a short time would be ridiculous"

"But it would also be ridiculous to have all our friends fly back to college, just to invite them for a wedding a few weeks later. You know exactly, how broke some of them are. They barely managed to get the money to come to Santana and Britannys wedding"

Kurt huffs a quiet laughter. 

"Are you suggesting a double wedding?"

Blaine can't help himself and laughs too. "A double wedding? With Santana and Britanny? That would be a train wreck."

Their laughter slowly fades out and they try catching their breath again.

"I mean, we could totally save a lot of money by doing this", Blaine says.

"All our friends and family are going to be there anyway", Kurt answers directly.

"We wouldn't have to get married at that horrible New York weather"

"The New New New Directions could perform for us"

"My brother would finally have a reason again to come to Ohio...But then again, we would never do a double wedding, especially not with those two crazy ladies"

Kurt smiles and presses a light kiss onto Blaines neck. "Yeah, totally stupid..."

It's quiet and Blaine stares at the clock again.

Twenty-one seconds.

Twenty-two seconds.

Twenty-three seco...

"Shall I call Santana?"

"Absolutely"


End file.
